


Distraction

by carpetsocks



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Mission Fic, Open to Interpretation, Shippy, unknown unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: “If you need to hide in plain sight, public displays of affection make people uncomfortable enough to look away.”
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Distraction

Tanith had told her years ago, “If you need to hide in plain sight, public displays of affection make people uncomfortable enough to look away.”

There was nowhere to hide in this side street, nowhere to escape to, and not enough of a crowd to disappear into. This was plain sight if she’d ever seen it. Skulduggery nudged her to the side of the street, glancing over his shoulder to check where their pursuer was. He turned back and discreetly pulled out his gun. “I shoot. Then I go high, you go low, and whichever one of us survives the first few seconds runs away.”

“That’s a terrible plan. I have better.” She tapped his collarbones, wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him down, and kissed him.

He tried to jerk away at first, but she held him there, hoping he would get the hint. Then he just stood there and she mentally facepalmed.

“Kiss me,” she hissed, pulling away for just a second to whip off his hat.

He leaned back so she couldn’t kiss him and tilted his head at her. She was about to smack him when he finally, _finally_ kissed her.

Something deep in her stomach started flipping and she distantly felt his arm around her waist as he walked her backwards. Her back met the hard, cold clay of one of the walls and she had to stand on her toes to reach him. He pinned her in place with his body, cupped her cheek with one gloved hand, and stopped kissing her for a moment. Their foreheads were touching and his face was blurred.

“Is this what you had in mind?” He asked quietly, his voice smooth and deep. She nodded breathlessly. Behind him, she could see their pursuer scanning the crowd while he walked. It was now or never.

“Do it again.” She had meant for it to be a command, but it came out like a plea and she almost whimpered when his lips landed back on hers.

He moved his hand to the back of her head, tousling and lightly tugging her hair, and pulled her in deeper. She wrapped both arms around his neck and felt the cold steel of his gun trapped between their bodies. He was still holding it. That was smart. They needed to stay alert.

But, _wow_ , he was a good kisser.

She opened her eyes and saw the pursuer walking away, pointedly ignoring their section of the crowd. They’d done it. It had actually worked.

She gave herself several more seconds before she put a hand to his chest and pushed him away. He glanced around, relaxing as he realized that the danger had passed. He tapped away his façade and looked back at her.

“Where did you come up with that?” He asked. She was having trouble catching her breath.

“Tanith,” she said.

“Well, that explains it.” He put his gun back in its holster and held out his hand. She stared at it in slow confusion for a few moments and then gave him back his hat.

He put it on, adjusted the brim, and patted her head. She snapped out of her daze and jogged after him as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got the idea from Winter Soldier.


End file.
